Not Applicable.
The invention relates to powered presses. More specifically, the invention is a lock that is useful to improve safe operation and maintenance of powered presses, such as pneumatic and hydraulic presses, which are commonly used in manufacturing stamped parts and the like.
Many components or parts of assembled products are stamped in a press die from stock material. Corresponding die halves are mounted in the press and used to cut or shape or otherwise form components. One die half is mounted on a bed of the press while a mating die half is mounted on a traveling ram. The ram strokes back and forth, opening and closing the die. The ram stroke is commonly, though not always, oriented generally vertically.
The one die half remains stationary on the press bed and the mating die half travels with the ram. The mating die half is pulled away from the one die half when the ram strokes back to the open position. A selected piece of material is positioned over the one die half and the mating die half is pressed to the one die half when the ram strokes forth to the closed position, conforming the material to the die.
From time to time, the press is opened for access to the die halves. This may be for any number of reasons, including maintenance, repair, or changing of the die halves, for example. It is inherent in the design of a press that it is constructed to close the die halves together with great force. Thus, some auxiliary or accessory device is required to hold the die halves open. Perhaps the simplest and most common method of holding a press open is merely blocking the ram open by interposing an obstruction, such as a jack or blocking, for example, between the press bed and ram. This is neither efficient or certain to be used, however. One having even a passing knowledge of presses will understand the danger to an operator if the operator reaches between the die halves when the press is not positively locked in the open position.
Accordingly, a press with a press lock of the invention includes a press frame, a press ram slidably connected with the press frame, a rack fixedly connected with the frame, a pinion block connected with the ram, a pinion actuator operatively interconnected between the ram and the pinion block, and a control operatively connected with the pinion actuator. The press frame defines a stroke length and the press ram slides along the stroke length. The rack also extends along the stroke length, and the pinion block slides generally perpendicular to the stroke length, between open and closed positions of the press lock. The pinion block is also substantially fixed with the ram, relative to movement in a direction along the stroke length. The pinion block further engages the rack in the closed position, fixing the ram at a predetermined location along the stroke length, and disengages the rack in the open position, not inhibiting sliding of the ram along the stroke length. Finally, the pinion actuator slides the pinion block between the open and closed positions.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.